


drabbles

by cloudymalachite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymalachite/pseuds/cloudymalachite





	1. malji

Malmunte's hips rolled against smooth, pale skin, hands resting on equally smooth and silky thighs. 

He was a little surprised to note that he was still clothed, and sitting on a lap. Normally his sultry dreams cut straight to the chase, dick-in-butt.

"You're so handsome," He said without hesitation, gaze half- lidded and words slow, if not sleepy. He leaned his head against the person's shoulder, hands sliding from thick thighs to a round ass clad only in boxers, where he gave a slight, playful squeeze.

A masculine voice replied sheepishly. "You really think so?"  
Mal's eyebrows furrowed slightly. That voice was too familiar. Normally in his banging dreams, his partners were more faceless, rarely, if ever, were they someone he knew in real life.  
Despite his conscious confusion, he nodded back without thinking, humming softly. 

"There's nobody else I'd rather--" He cut himself off as he glanced over to his partner's face, eyes widening as he caught thick, dorky glasses and scruffy black hair,  
And then he woke up.

Eiji was hovering over him, fingers pointing as he was getting ready to poke Mal in the stomach.

Yeah. That's how Eiji had started waking him up recently, wasn't it? Mal had a very sensitive tummy and even brushing up against it made him squirm and awaken near- instantly at the sensation.

Mal's face felt as if it were aflame, and he scrambled into a sitting position.

"Oh, good morning." Eiji smiled, Mal grinning nervously back. "We're all set to leave, but nobody could wake you up, soooo they sent me." He grinned, pale green- colored eyes crinkling as he did so. 

"Th-Thanks." Mal shuddered, still seeing Eiji's sheepish smile and flushed cheeks in his mind's eye. "Uh, Himu do anymore sleepwalking while I was asleep?"

Eiji cocked his head to look at her, and Mal deflated at the sight of her, just like he did every time he woke up.  
Himura was big and beefy. She could bench press him, no problem. She could probably bench press three of him without breaking a sweat.  
It was really weird to see her with bandages wrapped around her arms with some patches on her legs.  
It was even weirder to see her look so.. small. Defeated. 

"Sure did." Eiji said, finally standing up and holding out his hand for Mal, who took it with a flash of heat rushing to his ears. "Just the usual. Sat up, said something along the lines of, "The black haired kid" and laid back down. Uh, I don't think Maki's kid fell asleep until Ras showed him his fifth, fifteen minute long magic trick."

Mal sighed as he trudged over to her, heaving her into his arms. "Welp, at least he fell asleep. Eli's kid didn't fall asleep when she said something about a blond, didn't he?" He snorted, yawning loudly.

Eiji laughed softly. "Nope, he didn't."

Mal tried desperately not to think about how cute that laugh was. How hadn't he noticed earlier? 

He sighed as he wobbled precariously on his feet, Eiji taking Himura's calves. 

"Why don't we split it up?" Eiji offered kindly, leaning down so he could slide his glasses back up his nose with a finger. "I mean, you've been carrying her for the past week or two. You deserve a little rest."

Mal bit his lip. "You don't have to, dude."

"Sure I don't." Eiji shrugged back, already starting to move forward, Mal trotting to catch up so Himura wouldn't fall. "But we're friends, Malsy." Mal rolled his eyes at the nickname Eiji had discovered only a few days ago, but glanced back at him anyway. "And what do friends do, Mal?" A hint of teasing had entered his voice, now, and Mal properly rolled his eyes again before he heard a girlish voice answer.

"Help each other!" Eiji's youngest, Senna, cried, rushing up to the two with blades of grass held in her hands. 

The two fathers couldn't help but laugh together as she sprinkled the grass into the air as a form of confetti, grinning even as grass got caught in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears still burned at DarkRibmon's eyes as he stomped through the snow. It was cold, that he registered, but he didn't feel the bitter chill of the wind or the snow on his skin.

He was trying to stay furious, a hot, burning feeling. If he stopped for one moment, started to burn out..

He tried to blink back further tears, his scowl wobbling into a pout for longer than he liked.

He didn't *care*.

*"No wonder Tarou left us."*

He didn't care what *Jean* thought.

*"I loathe spending time with you anymore."*

He swallowed, baring sharp teeth as he scrubbed at his eyes. 

Jean had stopped being important to him a long time ago. He didn't care about what stupid Jean thought.

Deep down inside, he dimly registered how immature he was being. Something whimpered in his mind, and he heard a loud, choked, mirrored whimper be forced out of his chest.

*He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care, nobody cared, *he* didn't care.* 

He dropped to his knees, tears rushing down his face. He tried desperately to force them down, knowing full well they would freeze on his face soon, reaching back up to scrub at his face and hopefully inspire hatred and anger back into his core, when..

"Freeze!" 

His head shot up, eyes wide.

*How hadn't he noticed?*

He was surrounded on all sides by a patrol of wolf- and bear- like digimon. A Kumamon seemed to be the leader, and took several steps closer, her gun already aimed directly at his head.

"Do not move, tresspasser." She snarled, baring teeth that glinted almost brighter than the snow that fell peacefully, ignorant of his strife, around them.

"I'm not tresspassing." He growled back, baring his teeth back but stiffening when a tightly packed ball of ice hit him in the back of the head, erupting a massive headache. He turned his head, ready to fight the Kumamon that had been behind him, giving another animalistic growl before he was hit by another snowball from the leader Kumamon. "I'm not fucking tresspassing!" He shrieked, growing almost hysterical, starting to hobble to his feet.

"Stay down!" She snapped, and he remained on his knees, tears still dripping down his face, but forming slight icicles instead of dropping off his cheeks. "Do not move, warrior."

He slowly raised his hands.

*"You need to grow up."*

"Make him fall." She commanded. "Immediately. We'll report this little invasion to Lord Seaomon."

Ribmon had always considered Kumamon weak digimon-- and he'd almost scoffed when he saw that he was surrounded by Gaomon and Bearmon, as well.

But he didn't know anyone who'd be able to withstand ten blasts per second from an ice cannon.


	3. runaway! ellie

Ellie's chest is very tight. His back wound, his shoulders stiff. 

His back aches.

"Please," His knees are bloody against the frosted floor, leaving pinks and reds all over the pale tiles. His skin hurts, his body hurts, his eyes hurt. "I can't give you anything. I don't have any gold or anything of value."

He feels Seaomon's gaze on him. 

His head is hanging, his curly hair flopping listlessly over his face. His face is half- frozen with tears, stinging pain rushing throughout his whole body.

It is deadly silent, despite the entire court of digimon surrounding him. The commander who had taken him down earlier stands beside Seaomon, side- eyeing him.

He hears the leather of Seaomon's gloves tighten, the cloth covering his fur shift. 

"I do not require anything from such a pitiful specimen." He rumbles out, voice soft, croaky, raspy.  
He doesn't speak much, Ellie notes.  
"Rise, human." Seaomon continues.

Ellie cannot breathe. The anchor on his chest is too heavy, too heavy to ever lift himself, too powerful to ever let him rise again, he is weak, he is,

_No wonder Tarou left us._

not strong enough.

The man wheezes nonetheless, making a half- hearted attempt at standing before his knees give back out and he is left back where he began , kneeling in front of the captain digimon, but now his knees ache from the fall, too, and it's just too cold.  
His blood is freezing inside his own body.

Seaomon watches all of this, and turns to the Kumamon beside him, who is staring down at the man with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why does he refuse to rise?" Seaomon asks.

Kumamon gives a shrug, looking over at her lord. "In order to make sure he would not struggle, we gave him a few more blasts from Romeo after he fell." She sniffs. "It isn't anything a rookie wouldn't be able to handle, so his pitiful state is unreasonable."

Ellie can't see his breath anymore, his head is spinning.

_He deserves this, certainly, for putting Jean through all of that._

He hears how Seaomon leans forward in his throne, head likely cocking at him.

_He shouldn't've ever been born._

"His face is covered with ice."

_Jean probably wishes he wasn't ever born, either, so he wouldn't've ever met him._

_Jean would've been better off without him._

Ellie tries to sniffle, but even his mucus has frozen. He does not have the energy to wipe at his nose, so he lets it be.

"Why is it not speaking?" Seaomon finally huffs, rising to his feet. Ellie can dimly see his shadow loom over him, but he is too distracted by trying to peel his hands off the icy floor.  
His skin hurts.  
He stops trying to remove his hands, for he knows that there will be skin still left on the floor.

Judging by the faint wetness that he can barely feel, it actually is some bizarre form of ice. He feels like an idiot for letting his skin touch it.

"I'm _cold._ " He chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt either to curb his tears or to crack the frozen ones that were there. 

Seaomon stares at him, taking several steps forward and hovering over him. Heavy, hunting boots are all he can see, it's the only thing not white in this hellish room, and he doesn't have enough strength to lift his head to look up at the dog- like digimon.

He hears a soft exclamation from the Kumamon. "Milord, please, let us--!" He does not have the energy to be confused, but he realizes what she is talking about soon enough, as Seaomon's mitten- clad paw curls around his collar.

Ellie is screaming, he is dimly aware of. Skin rips off his already- scarred and torn hands and knees, and he is screaming.  
Finally, he feels as though he has woken up from a long, hellish dream, by being dunked into lava and cold water all at the same time. Half- frozen blood is covering his palms, and he sobs again, tears rolling down his cheeks but this time they _don't freeze._  
He is settled cozily in Seaomon's warm arms. He radiates heat, like another human being, an amazing amount of body heat. He is toasty, warm, cuddly, familiar, comforting.

"Milord, please!" The Kumamon cries, rushing after them as Seaomon strides out of the court, a faint chatter in the air from the other frigid digimon at the baffling events. "Milord musn't look uncouth, we would gladly take the prisoner t--"

"He is not a prisoner," Seaomon says softly, holding the half- conscious, shivering, wide- eyed boy close to his chest. "He will be treated as a guest until we discharge him."

"M-Milord!" Kumamon croaks.

"If you may, please prepare a warm bath.", 

is the last thing Ellie hears Seaomon say before his ears begin to ring, his head dropping and sight fading to black.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think she still loves you" are the first words that come out of Jaden Harlow's mouth.

They're sitting on a cliff. The sky is dark and the moons are out, waves are beating against the crags at the bottom.

Himura is acutely aware that a fall from this height would kill her.

The girl in question scoffs softly. "Don't be foolish", are the words that come out of her mouth, keeping her eye locked on the moon as though her life depended on it. Her chest ached.

Jaden shrugs a little, looking over at her with his good eye. "I'm not." Is all he says before looking back at the waves.

She's quiet for a long time.   
She doesn't want to talk about this at all, it makes her think too hard about things she has already moved past and now it feels like she's choking.

"I'm really not." Jaden says finally, voice low. 

Himura slowly lets out a breath, shaking.

"You weren't there, Jaden." She rasps out. "How much did Alistair tell you? How much did the others tell you?"

He swings his legs, gazing down at the rocks below them and she knows he's thinking about the fall.  
"He told me pretty much everything." He mumbles, and Himura doesn't have enough energy to worry about how horrible he must feel, or how many layers of apathy and numbness he must've wrapped himself in to cope with it, the idea of how many lives he had single-handedly ruined.

She just barely has enough energy to be apathetic herself.

"Akemi left /me/." Himura says. It has been so long she cannot muster up any pain. There is nothing she can ever do, Akemi is a lost cause. 

Love is not something she will ever have again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you find Swiper?" The cartoon character said, gesturing around her with a grin. 

Deima blinked slowly. He was damn exhausted. Why his son have the sleeping schedule of a college student or some kind of nocturnal bird was beyond him. 

Cura gurgled softly in his lap, stretching out his pudgy, baby arms at the screen. "Sweiper." He mumbled softly, large blue eyes blinking as he pointed to the fox character, who was leering out from behind a tree. The main character remained ignorant of the fact, blinking at them with a smile. "Swipper! Swiper!" He cried, growing louder as the character remained static.

Deima chuckled, bringing his feet up and crossing them, letting his baby sit in his lap. "You see Swiper, buddy?" He asked, his heart melting when Cura looked up at him, head bonking into his bare chest as he pouted.

"Papa!" Cura huffed, pointing frustratedly at the screen, somewhere in the general direction of where Swiper was creeping from behind the tree towards Dory or whatever her name was. Cura gave a little shriek as soon as he noticed the fox moving closer, and Deima wondered how his little body didn't explode with all that excitement, *especially* at three AM.

"N-No swiping! No swiping!" He cried before the main character even said the words herself, holding his hand out in a 'stop' gesture. "Nooo!"

"What's going on here?" Say finally stumbled out of their bedroom, pale curls up in a bun and pinkish eyes red with sleepiness. 

Cura continued babbling, giving a little yelp of happiness as Swiper said something along the lines of "aw drats" and wiggling around in Deima's gentle hold.

"Cueball wouldn't go back to bed after I changed him." Deima replied, smiling warmly when Say sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised they're running Dora the Explorer this early in the morning." Say yawned, leaning on Deima and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I can take him from here if you," she paused to yawn again. "if you want, Deidei."

He shook his head, kissing his wife's head then his son's. "Me 'n Cueball'll just take a nap later or something." 

Cura's attention had been drawn from the TV to his mother's hair, playing with whatever white strands of hair he could reach. He blinked at it, and Say gave a small laugh, pulling some more hair from her bun and letting him play with that, too.  
Cura looked back to the television after a moment though, seeming to get excited again before bouncing on his father's lap. The map segment had ended, and they were about to move to a different area, when Dora said, cheerily, "¡Vamos!".

Cura mirrored her happily, crying out a peppy, "¡Vamos!" and giggling loudly.

Deima's eyes shot open, and he grinned widely. "What was that, cueball?"

Cura looked back at him with a wide open mouth. "¡Vamos, papa!" He squeaked back, giving a little "aaaa" when Deima squeezed him into a hug.

"Aww, you happy Cueball's learning Spanish, Deimoo?" Say chortled, leaning her head on Deima's shoulder. 

"I like this Dora show." He replied simply, a strong swelling sense of pride in his chest as Cura went back to simple babbling and vocalizing, like the baby liked to do.


	6. jelrou angst

Ellie hates this.

He sits in math class, eyes to the board but unable to read the triangles and circles on it. Occasionally, his gaze diverts back to the back of Jean's head, but he quickly darts his eyes back to the unreadable board, feeling his bottom lip quiver.

He missed Jean. A lot.

He wasn't stupid. He knew when Jean didn't want to talk, and normally that lasted maybe five minutes in a class period.

Jean had been oozing off the "don't talk to me" vibes for the past week and a half.   
His legs were shoved under his desk, his face angled straight ahead, and when Ellie glanced to the side in the window, he could see his impassive face, looking flatly ahead.

Ellie frowned, grabbing his phone and quickly texting something out.

**ellie ur deli:** lmao pyatt looks like she crawled out of a pit this morning rite

Ellie could see Jean's phone light up, and he grinned faintly as Jean reached for it, deflating when he put his phone back down, silently. 

Later, when the class bell rang, Ellie hopped up, binder in his bag already as he stood over Jean.

"Hey, Jean," Ellie offered his best puppy eyes, the ones he remembered Jean always saying he couldn't resist, and a smile. "Do you wanna hang out after school today?" He turned on his most endearing smile, one he used when he really wanted something, like a kiss from Tarou or a compliment from Jaden.

Jean barely glanced up as he put his books in his bag, expression as flat as could be as he said, "Can't. I have work today." He mumbled, a frown playing on his lips.

Ellie felt his cheeks run red with embarrassment and annoyance, and he huffs. "I shouldn't even bother asking anymore, right?" He sighed, turning on his heel and walking out with a pout.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he crumbles, walking with his shoulders hunched, wet eyes and an even heavier pout to his next class.

[9:23am] ellie ur deli: tfw ur bff hates u uyghjkiuy

[9:24am] mint chocolate chunk: why do they hate you?????

[9:24am] thunder thighs: ur talking abt jean, rite?? 

[9:25am] ellie ur deli: YEAH iuytghj im talking abt jean

[9:28am] thunder thighs: yea i think hes just jealous lol

[9:28am] thunder thighs: @mint chocolate chunk, jean is ellie's personal fuckboy basically

Ellie blinked, his cheeks growing red as he plopped into his seat in Health, quickly typing a response back.

[9:29am] ellie ur deli: HE IS NOT i've known him since kindergarten we were never together >:T

[9:29am] thunder thighs: so he had a crush on him forever p much, im p sure their friendship was based 100% on th fact that they both like flirting and dancing around their crushes

[9:29am] thunder thighs: so ellie getting a bf ended that game for jean probs lol now hes probs all broody

[9:30am] ellie ur deli: UGH JADEN U SUCK and its well established that u hate jean so im gonna wait till himura gets back and see whats she thinks :T

[9:31am] mint chocolate chunk: oh ok

[9:31am] ellie ur deli: and tarry dw ilysm and i would sooner kick myself in the balls forever than badmouth u, let alone break up w u. dont let shitty salty jaddy make u feel bad ill murder him


End file.
